mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chompy-King/My Take On The Mario Timeline
Hey Mario fans! I'm Chompy-King! I have been the hugest Mario fan for a long as I can remember, and I love coming to this wiki! I am getting a Wii U this summer, and I might get S.H Figurarts Mario and Luigi for Christmas! But here is why I am here. Everybody has given their take on the Mario Timeline, so I will say how I think it goes: It all starts with Mario being a construction worker in New York city. He works on the site, and the other construction workers call him "Jumpman" because of his incredible jumping skills. He has a girlfriend named Pauline at this time. He also has a pet gorilla, who is Cranky Kong. Then the events of Donkey Kong happened, and Mario know went by the name Jumpman. But after a while, the relationship didn't "work out" and Pauline dumped Mario - or the other way around. Mario then was very angry, so he took his fury and used it to trap Cranky Kong, in order to always display his throphy of his victory. But he was foiled by Donkey Kong Jr. Now depressed, Mario quite his job, but his more successful brother, Luigi, helped him get a job in the sewers. They then found the Mushroom Kingdom by going done a shower pipe, as confirmed in the Super Mario Show. Mario instantly was liked by the people there, as well as Luigi. But when the princess was kidnapped, Mario and Luigi went to save her. After defeating Bowser, Mario and him instantly made a rivalry. Mario and Luigi were soon known across the kingdom for thier adventures. This cues Mario and Luigi RPG games, where Mario And Luigi go across the world looking for other adventures. Bowser then did all of his evil schemes, and Mario and Luigi were there to stop him. This cues almost every game in the Mario series. After that, Bowser soon actually gave up. He couldn't take being beaten anymore. So, he then actaully became friends with Mario and Peach after being accepted as a reformed good guy. To celebrate this, Mario held sports events and threw parties, cue the Mario Kart and Party games. This explains why some of Bowser's minions are invited to these events. Now with nothing to do, Mario and Peach settled down and got married. But Mario was in the Mushroom Kingdom for so long, everyone in the real world thought he and Luigi had died in an accident while plumbing. So he needed a new job. That's when he had an idea. He went back to school in the real world and became a Doctor. This cues the Dr. Mario games, the final games in the series. Why do you think Mario wasn't in Super Luigi U? Because it was back in the real world! Mario gets such good pay, he now has a castle. But then, he gets a distress call from Sarasland, cueing Mario Land. When he got back, his friend Wario had taken over his castle, but Mario stopped him. Now a doctor, Mario returns to the Mushroom Kingdom and has a good job, and has a son...Little Mac. This explains why Little Mac is short like Mario, and why he is extremley athletic. Mario then teaches his son some combat skills of his own, and Little Mac becomes a renowned boxer. Mario wants to see his son work, which is why he also works as a refree in his son's fight club. Finally, Luigi wins a mansion and after clearing out the ghosts in that, Luigi settles down and lives a simple life. Hope you enjoyed my theory! Category:Blog posts